federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Katriona al-Khalid nee Dhaja
Katriona Dhaja is an new name for Katje Uhise. As the name she legally changed to to start a new life. Katriona is a new person and subsequently not green like her Orion ancestry deems her to be. After a recent divorce, Katriona is trying to pick up the pieces and move on as a single mother. Her last name was once Nebrisi but she changed it to her maternal families name of Dhaja in 2403. Background Information When her mother was sold into slavery on the Orion Market, Katriona was conceived. Her biological father was unknown as she was later sold herself. Growing up as dancer and escort, she did not find her true family connection until she was much older. Katriona, originally Katje, was not even aware of being El Aurian and over 70 years old. Her mother Illiana had been taken by an Orion trader some time after the destruction of the El Aurian home world. As neice to Kitaan Dhow, Katje only recently found out about that side of her family. She does not know the name of her father who was an Orion slave trader. Being rescued in the early 2380's, Katje started everything new, including a new life, new education and new name. She choose the alias Katriona Nebrisi and kept it for some time. Soon enough, she was working in the employment of Desiree Chaumette who ran an escort service on Bajor. Please note: In ST_Deep_Space_9 Beyond, Katriona was murdered by Peter Sparks when he broke into her home. Peter also murdered Zahir al-Khalid who tried to come to her aid. Peter was sentenced and served 11 years in a labour camp for his crimes. Current Spouse(s) Zahir al-Khalid Katriona met her second husband, Zahir al-Khalid, through her former sister-in-law Lauren. With a practising polygamous religion, they made the decision to welcome her back into the family. Under Zahir's wife Lauren the choice was made. After allowing the option to sit for awhile they were soon married. They have one child together. They remained married until their untimely murders in 2410. Previous Spouse(s) Benjamin Wolfe Katriona met her former husband, Benjamin Wolfe, when she was a Madam of an escort service. When Katje took an interest in the young man she began to often frequent his bed. Soon enough, Benjamin started to get more and more attached and the feelings became mutual. When Ben hit his lowest low with his alcohol addiction, Katriona (she changed her name) was there for him and helped him get over the addiction - they were married shortly after. When Benjamin began an incestuous relationship with his half-sister, his marriage with Katriona fell apart and they were divorced shortly after the birth of their daughter. Lauren al-Khalid Katriona met her co-wife, Lauren al-Khalid, when she married Lauren's brother Benjamin. Starting a mutual sexual relationship with the woman, they were essentially best friends and lovers. Lauren continues to provide support for her friend despite Katriona's divorce from Lauren's brother, especially after becoming a co-wife. They remained married until Lauren's sought a divorce in early 2410. Children Katriona has one child with Benjamin Wolfe named Bella Wolfe. Please see the link for more information. Katriona has one child with Zahir al-Khalid named Bashir al-Khalid. Please see the link for more information. 4 Katriona al-Khalid nee Dhaja Category:Alias Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation 4 Katriona al-Khalid nee Dhaja Category:March Category:2306 Category:All Characters